


Works In Progress

by TheManFromVenus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManFromVenus/pseuds/TheManFromVenus
Summary: Ideas I'm developing for original work.





	

The Societies:

  * A YA dystopian series of 5 novels about various "Societies" that are created after the near-extinction of the human race from nuclear and biological warfare. Each society has its own set of laws and regulations, and their citizens have no idea that the other societies exist and that all of them are connected by a central "hub" society puppeteering the rest. The stories are based a few generations after the Societies have been created.
    * The Marked – The story of the Society that does away with prison and corporal punishment, and instead Marks their criminals with tattoos befitting their crimes. MC is the daughter of one of the council officials and is kidnapped by the underground resistance group; she discovers the corruption behind the highest council members.
    * The Guided – The story of the Society whose citizens, when they come of age, are implanted with a microchip in their brain called "The Conscience", meant to be a guide but not a brainwashing implement. When the Society formed, those who refused the chip were banished from the society and live on the outskirts. MC is a teenage boy getting ready to receive his chip; he finds out his older brother is consorting with the Banished and ultimately discovers him to have attempted to remove his chip.
    * The Plagued – The story of the Society that rose out of the ashes from the epicenter of biological warfare. The humans remaining on the outskirts of the society are considered to be plagued with sickness and deformations, and those within the society are given regular immunizations to prevent further spread of the diseases used in the bio-warfare. MC is a citizen within the walls of the society and discovers that the so-called Plagued are not at all contagious, and that the society’s government has been kicking out citizens into the outskirts by claiming they are infected when no infection has existed in decades.
    * The Divided – The story of the Society in which the remnants of those most hit by nuclear warfare survive. Those whose ancestors’ DNA were affected by the warfare now bear supernatural abilities, from super strength and invisibility to telepathy and thaumaturgy. The government is looking for these "enhanced" people, telling the public that they are a danger to everyone around them. MC is an enhanced individual who is hiding from capture, and discovers that the "internment" program involves much more than the public knows.
    * The Connected – The story of the Society wholly dependent on technology—a kind of biopunk world where everyone and everything is connected. MC is a rebel who knows the truth behind the government and infiltrates them, discovering the existence of the other societies just in time for those MCs from the other societies to arrive and bring down the central government to give power back to the citizens.



The World of Corocottas

  * A YA fantasy series set in a world of anthropomorphic animals (furries) called Corocottas. Kind of a mashup of Harry Potter and the Hobbit in which the main character, a thought-extinct human shapeshifter, discovers she is one of six subjects of a prophecy that will determine the fate of the entire world—whether the Gods will return, or the darkness permeating the world will prevail.



Angels and Demons

  * A trilogy surrounding MC who thinks she is normal but discovers she is one of eight Nephilim, a half-human, half-angel breed. She and the others are tasked by the Angels to train their skills—passed down by the Angels who fathered them—and fight and defeat Demons who are determined to kill the Nephilim at any cost.



Untitled Contemporary YA Fiction

  * A series of short stories revolving around the lives of 8 high school students in the same school; includes a transgender girl, a jock struggling to understand his own sexuality, an exchange student who becomes an orphan during his exchange period, and others.



 

 


End file.
